Not Another One
by AngelTalion
Summary: Season 7 Faith just after her romp with Wood. Wesley and the Angel gang roll in and Wes instantly knows whats up. WesleyFaith fic.


Title: Not Another One (1/1)

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. They belong to Joss, ME, UPN, FOX, and the WB. I mean no copyright infringement.

Rating: PG-13 mild cursing and making out.

Characters: Wesley/Faith; Wood/Faith

Summer: Wesley has gone to SunnyDale with Angel to help and to see Faith. Only he see's something he wasn't expecting... more competition.

Authors Note: The idea came to me after having talked to Syn, and while reading How to Date a Beautiful Woman (In Less Than One Week!) By Misty Flores so thanks to both of them for the inspiration! I haven't written anything in over year... longer it seems I've missed my home. Its nice to be back.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Wesley stood just behind Angel in the Summer's living room, looking over the people present. He noted the distinct lack of one person. Faith. Faith wasn't there. Most of those present he didn't recognize. He noted Buffy's absence and it was currently being explained by those present, but honestly he wasn't paying attention he was trying to look around what he could see of the house for Faith. He heard the movement on the stairs rather then saw it. He could feel her then. Looking to the door way he watched Faith walk in. His eyes devoured her, the lovely soft hair framing her face, her black pants appearing to be painted on and her blue top was sleeveless displaying her tattoo. He drank in the site of her in the door way like a man dyeing of thirst.

Faith was smiling looking at Angel and greeting him with some smart ass comment or another. She looked over the room seeing that almost every one had come Lorn, Gunn, even Fred was there. A black man walked up whispering in Faith's ear, and a smile teased her face. A hidden secret smile, one that screamed things he refused to believe. This was not happening again. His eyes darkened and Wesley glared at the man who was touching Faith so very casually but so very personal. His hand rested on the small of her back, just resting there as if he had some right. Swallowing he watched, waited and his face was a mask of nothing when her eyes finally landed on him. In the back of the crowd leaning against the wall watching her. The small smile faded as her eyes met his. There was a flicker of something, of apology and suddenly he was sick at his stomach. Wesley didn't want Faith's apologies. Not now, things had been left very muddled at her departure. He needed to talk to her. He needed to make her understand. He needed her.

Standing up he walked out of the room not saying anything. Faith had moved away from Wood as soon as she'd seen him at the back of the room. She could feel some one watching her, and she wasn't sure who there were so many eyes. It was a stare she was comfortable with though. One she didn't feel the need to shrink from. Immediately her eyes sought out Wes. When Wesley left she made an excuse leaving to fallow. Wesley was out side leaving the back yard when Faith made it to him.

"Wes." She started to say something but he turned glaring at her cutting her excuses short.

"Its not important. I'm going for a walk there is... a lot of stuff to think about. We need a strategy." He shrugged off her hurt look, still angry still hurt himself. He could tell as soon as she neared him exactly what her relationship with that man was. If he hadn't been able to tell, the hickey would have given it away. "Must be a slayer fetish... the neck." He eyed the offending blood mark with contempt as it mocked him from her slender neck.

She reached up touching it self consciously. Suddenly very embarrassed by the love bite. "Wes, listen to me..."

"No. I shouldn't have come here for any reason other then the fight." He looked back at the house, noting the man watching Faith and him out the back door window. "You've been missed." He nodded.

He hand touched his arm and she held tight. "Why are you here? If not the fight?" The question was soft.

Jerking from her hold he cleared his throat. "Bugger it." He growled pulling her into his chest hard, kissing her fiercely. She pulled back, struggling but only for a minute then she molded to him. She was a perfect fit. He knew she would be. There was an animalistic moan and neither knew who it was from, but it didn't end the kiss. Faith pressed herself into him her hands pressing into the hard muscle of his chest. In the back of her mind she wondered when he'd gotten so hard.

"What's so funny?" He asked breaking the kiss looking into her deep chocolate colored eyes. Regarding her wearily. Before kissing her again not caring about her answer. She was his slayer. He wasn't loosing another woman to another man. Not her. This one was his. She had been given to him, by the council, by Giles, by Buffy, by Angel... by him. He wasn't ever letting another man touch her.

Wood watched Faith leave the room, he'd waited for her to come back before slipping from the room. He'd searched the back rooms and basement fore going to the backdoor. Stopping short he watched the exchange with the rugged looking man. He was definitely more Faith's type the obvious bad boy. He frowned shaking his head. He was about to go out when the man pulled Faith in kissing her. His hand was jerking the door open when a green hand stopped him. Shutting the door.

"Sorry Hot Chocolate, can't let you do that. Besides you won't win. That is what was meant to happen a while ago." The green demon smiled at him. "Don't worry though, she's in good hands. Those two need each other... as much as they need to jump each other." Lorn walked over to the fridge and pulled out a coke for both of them. "Why don't you and I go have a small chat... know any good songs?"

Looking back Wood glared at the back door. Damn it, he'd lost another Slayer. Once more it was to some cocky British bad boy. He looked at the demon shaking his head. He could just tell this was going to be painful.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

OK I have an idea for another fic... a kind of sequel. This did NOT turn into the fic it was planned to be. But I like what it turned into any way. Let me know if you'd like to read more.


End file.
